dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us Vol 1 7
* * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * The Joker * Jesse Quick Locations: * ** ** ** ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Billy Batson is seen asking random people in a park questions regarding the Justice League's recent actions in the world. A teenage-punk couple say that he did the right thing, thinking the method of Superman's murder of The Joker was amazing, while an elderly woman does not comment out of paranoia. When asked why, she replied: "What if they're listening? They could be listening right now." A businesswoman also agrees with their actions, saying it should have happened long ago. Another gentleman asks Billy why he's doing this as Green Lantern is shown, unconscious, in a pile of rubble. Wonder Woman calls out to Cyborg, asking if he's found The Flash and Green Lantern. When Cyborg comes upon his body, he notices his attacker rapidly approaching. Black Adam then appears, rips Cyborg's arm off and punches him back. Back in the park, a businessman says the superheroes should hurry up and fix the corrupt politicians and executives who are doing damage to their country. A Middle Eastern woman then says she's seen a scenario similar to this, and that it always starts out with optimism and hope. However, "these beings would rule the world," she says, and laments the fact that if someone wanted to escape the Justice League, they would have no way to do so. Wonder Woman then pounces on Black Adam, and Superman appears in an effort to restrain him. When they do so, Shazam comes out and tells Adam he's done. Black Adam says a shell was fired into Kahndaq, and that any country or person who threatens his land will face his wrath, so long as he has power. Diana then says they will take his power, and wraps the Lasso of Truth around his neck. Billy tries to negotiate with Diana, saying Black Adam might not survive the transformation into his mortal form. When he asks Adam if there is another way he can stop killing, Adam says that there would be no way, that he would tear countries apart if they threatened Kahndaq. He then turns the tables on Shazam, saying that he has chosen the same path as Adam. The people of Earth will live, but they will live to fear him and the Justice League. When Diana asks Adam what his magic word is, he tries to get Billy to promise him that Kahndaq will be safe. The latter does not reply in time for Adam to say his word and transform back into Teth-Adam. He survives the transformation and attempts to say his word again, but Wonder Woman covers his mouth, presumably killing him. When Shazam calls out to the innocent bystanders and tells them that it is safe, they say that it will never be safe, and that there are "powerful gods that would decide our future." When he tries to relate to the people, they shun him as being one of the gods. Elsewhere, Billy asks himself the question he has been asking others and transforms into Shazam. Shazam and Billy have an internal debate as to whether or not they are doing the right thing. At the end, Billy feels guilty over the terrified Atlanteans and being responsible for what happened to Black Adam. He believes that the experiences are changing him, and "maybe that answers my question." The Joker and Harley Quinn are seen in the midst of the Metropolis detonation. The narration says it has been one month since "a calculated act of madness took so many lives." No one has been in Metropolis since then, and nothing has been seen or heard from the city until today: a radio broadcast, saying only "I'm alive..." has been heard on radio stations and frequency broadcasts around what was left of Metropolis. On the Watchtower, Cyborg comments that it's definitely coming from Metropolis, but it's highly likely to be a trap. Everyone else agrees, but Superman wants to at least investigate. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman agree to go with him, seeing as the remnant radiation will not affect them. In the city, Superman sees "nothing but death." Hal traces the signal to under a large glass building. Kal lifts it up to reveal a large hole underneath. Diana and Kal enter it while Hal stands guard. The two see a large safe and a transmitter on the outside of it, explaining the radio signal. Hal attempts to convince the two to leave, but Superman still wants to go on. Diana grows uneasy for a second, thinking that they are being watched by something. When Superman opens the safe, Lex Luthor is revealed to be inside of it. The two embrace, with Lex commenting he doesn't want to die from a super-hug having survived a nuclear bomb. Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern get Lex out of the city due to the lingering radiation. In the Batcave, Batman talks to Martian Manhunter, who confirms Luthor's survival. The former makes a comment that if it had been anyone, it would have been Luthor. J'onn explains Luthor had someone on the payroll who was connected to the Speed Force. "Not someone on Flash's level, but still very fast," J'onn says. When Bruce asks what happened to the Speedster, J'onn says she tried to save other lives after securing Luthor, but that "She wasn't fast enough." J'onn also comments that Diana felt his presence while outside the safe. In the Watchtower, Lex Luthor tells the League members that they need to "stop reacting and start planning" for events that occur, or will occur. When Diana questions Lex's loyalty and trust, he reveals that he knows the secret identities of all members of the League. Lex also reveals he has been protecting their loved ones and friends for a very long time. Hawkgirl is seen kidnapping a political official from his car. Batman and Catwoman look on, and Bruce gives the signal to execute his plan. Captain Atom appears and takes the man from Shiera as Black Lightning sends an electric shock to Hawkgirl, causing her to fall out of the sky. Huntress then shoots a tranquilizer dart at Shiera, incapacitating her. Wonder Woman is seen hovering above a refugee camp in Mogadishu; the people who were supposed to guard the women and children inside have been physically and sexually abusing those who reside there. Until today. As the general of the guards enters a woman's tent, Diana pulls him away and to the center of the camp. When various guards and women come to her, Diana says she will be taking the general away from the camp. One woman says it will be a futile effort, that there will be someone sent overnight to replace him. Diana agrees with the woman, and kills the general painfully. When one guard raises his gun, she tells him and all the other guards to drop their weapons. She then instructs the other women to pick up these guns. Before leaving, Diana says "What happens next is up to you." The sound of gunshots can be heard as Diana flies away. Back in the Watchtower, Barry informs Diana that Hawkgirl was kidnapped by Captain Atom, Black Lightning and Huntress. Lex says it was Batman's plan; when Hal says he wasn't at the scene, Lex says "That's how you know he was there." In the Batcave, Selina and Bruce discuss how the latter knew where Shiera would be and how they intend to keep her kidnapping a secret. Bruce simply replies that the League won't be looking for her because "they won't know she's missing," as a Hawkgirl look-alike enters the Watchtower. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}